Adventures of the Shinobi Wizards
by MosswhiskerFire
Summary: What happens when you take the a handful of ninjas and have them team up with Fiore's strongest wizards? A lot of fighting and humor and more fighting. Oh well, that's what happens when you pit two of Japan's most famous animes. The jewels of VIZ and Funimation team up to stop evil ninjas, dragons, and evil wizards, and did I mention evil ninjas? Let the Shinobi Enbu begin!
1. Naruto's Side

Naruto's Side

It all started during the 4th Great Ninja World War. The infamous Madara Uchiha and his accomplice, Obito Uchiha, continued their life long goal of unitting the world under an infinte iluusion, where there was no death, no strife, and no conflict. Sounds great right? Wrong! These very things are what make life, life. When these things are brought into life, then it takes strength to fight these things and live on. Anyway, Madara and Obito were moments away from accomplishing their goals. Only two people directly stood in their way. The orange and black clad juvenile: Naruto Uzumaki, and the hidden cloud Jay Z: Killer B. Sealed in their bodies were the two most powerful Bijuus of the Ninja World: Kurama and Gyuuki.

"Give it up Nine Tails," gloated Obito, exposed now that his mask was Rasengan'ed off, "You can't keep this dance party forever. You got three options: Come over here and fight like a man, quit the Talk-no-Jutsu, or hand yourself over now."

"Never," Naruto shot back with a glare of hatred in his eyes, "First, you kill off my allies, you team up with that demon Madara, and you just want me to hand myself over? No chance!"

"I hope you heard well, because when I'm through with you, you'll be in a cell," Bee rhymed with a proud smile. He was going to write that one down. "Know this, This next attack I won't miss, It's my friends that you dissed, and right now I'm quite pissed."

"I see, so it's like that then?" Obito asked, he wanted to know for sure if they were actually going to deny their fate, "All right then, I guess I'll have to show you what happens when you challenge fate."

Somewhere off in Ylisse

(If you haven't played Fire Emblem Awakening, or gotten Lucina, skip this part)

"AACHOO!" Lucina sneezed immensly, with Chrom by her side.

"What's the matter Lucina?" her father asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just feel like someone was either talking about me or quoting me."

Back to the war.

Obito charged his two youngster opponents with blazing fists and Sharingan and Rinnegan at full power. However, this did not intimidate Naruto and Bee who charged up their Tailed Beast chakra and charged the Uchiha in their Bijuu forms, the Nine Tailed Fox and the Eight Tailed Ox. That was when the green vortex opened up in front of the three combatants, and swallowed up the two Jinchuuriki and their Uchiha enemy. However, it did not stop there. The vortex had spread wider and wider, engulfing the unconcious bodies of Naruto's allies including Kakashi, the eyepatched White Fang of the Leaf; Sakura, the Tsunade Fodder; and even the other Rookies: Naruto's childhood friends. Just as instant as it came, the portal disappeared without a trace, leaving the dead to lie about.


	2. Natsu's Side

Natsu's Side

This adventure was during the Festival of the Dragon King (if you do not know what that is, either look it up if you don't mind spoilers or stop reading and wait). The battlefield was a mess just like the 4th Ninja War field: debris everywhere, bodies lying around but no one dead, wizard guild members struggling for their lives. A complete mess. Luckily, thanks to Ultear, the maiden of time, everyone was back in near top shape and able to counter attack against the dragons that threatened them. However, remember that portal that appeared in front of Naruto and company? Well Ultear kind of summoned that due to an unwanted side effect of the Arc of Time spell that sapped her of her youth. I warned you about spoilers, so I'm not holding back.

Anyway, Ultear's Time Arc spell: Lost Ages, allows a wizard to reverse time all around the world. However, it also robs a user of their life span by a plethora of years. However, in the end it was all right because the dragon crisis was now over and done with from humanity's counterattack on the wyrms (which is a fancy pants way of saying dragon). But also, since it was a sort of distortion in space-time, no one knows what can happen (heck, Lucy can be crouching inside of Horologium as I spin this tale).

Anyway (again), the trouble was now over and everyone was now on their way home and recover in mind and body. Now, it was time for celebration. Not only did Fairy Tail win the Grand Magic Games, but everyone had made it out of the Eclipse Gate fiasco alive! Unwittingly though, they were in for one of the most fateful battles of their lives. And no I don't mean the Tartarus "guild".

Our main story begins when Natsu and Happy took their noon/afternoon walk when a green spiral appeared in the sky before them.

"What's that Natsu?" the blue cat asked.

"Dunno, maybe some kind of Anima?" the cherry haired teen replied.

"Maybe, but after our adventure in Edolas, I think they closed all of them. What do we do if something comes out of it?"

"Easy, we beat it up, like we always do!"

"Geez you are so hard-headed, you can't fight everything that walks, Natsu"

"Whatever, just watch me"

All the while they were talking, the green vortex had just about doubled in size. Whatever was going to come out of it, it was big. Gradually, the portal grew larger and larger until it spat out three people out onto the bridge. The portal then shrunk a bit and then vanished. Of the three people, there were two boys and a girl.

One of the boys had a white one-strap bullet-proof vest, black pants, black sandals, and a long, white scarf with red extra accessories to complement the outfit. Finally, he sported six short swords with one bandaged giant sword. The other boy sported a black and orange jacket with

black pants. The girl wore blue pants with a purple and white jacket, but she had a green flak jacket on over it.

All three were unconscious but untouched. Knocked out and in a strange land, but still untouched.

"Look Natsu, there are some people over there," Happy cried out in surprise.

"Yeah I see," Natsu replied, "what are they doin' on the ground?"

"They came out of that vortex, you were looking at it weren't you?"

"Not really, I've seen everything. I was checking out the lack of cakes at the bakery."

"… Unacceptable!"

"You think we should take those guys back to the guild."

"I don't know. We don't anything about these people, we shouldn't be too quick to trust them."

By the time Natsu and Happy had come up with a conclusion, it was already sunset. So, the two dragged the unconscious teens to the one place they can agree on. The one place where anyone can visit, the one place where people can recuperate in 100% safety, the one place where our heroes use as a private base: Lucy's house.


End file.
